Origins
Discover the humble beginnings of Real 7alk, as envisioned by pioneers Ryaaan14 and SuperiorPosture. Bungie.net The AIM convo heard round the world August 12, 2008, 9:03pm Mike: Ok... I am here. Ryan: Okay good Mike: Propose away. Ryan: Ok, so I started a Group on B.net Ryan: And I have big plans for it Ryan: The group is called Real 7alk, and it was created to sort out the garbage in the Halo 3 Forum, and try to establish direct communication with Bungie, to clarify anything being misunderstood by the community Ryan: AND Ryan: I'd like to do a Podcast, which I'd like your help with Mike: Ok, so what kind of misunderstandings are we talking about here? Like, whether or not the new ranking update is actually going to be bullshit like I think it is? Ryan: That would be one thing Ryan: Basically anything you'd see making long threads in the H3 Forum Mike: Melee, BR spread... Ryan: And the Podcast would turn it into an official communication between us and Bungie Ryan: Like, OUR Podcast, as opposed to the official Bungie Podcast Ryan: It could include live discussions on issues, news, etc Mike: Honestly, if people can't grasp it straight from the horse's mouth, I'm a little concerned that we can straighten it out, but I never turn down an invitation to educate the masses. Mike: Fighting ignorance... It's taking longer than I thought. Mike: So you're looking to make this a once a week thing or so? Ryan: Maybe bi-weekly Mike: As in, twice per week, or every other? Ryan: We'd play it by ear though Ryan: Once every 2 weeks Mike: Gotcha. Ryan: To start. And if it flourishes, we could do weekly Mike: I haven't even been back to Bnet since my ban expired. Mike: How'd the Screw Assasin II thread turn out? Ryan: Well, another thing is you'd be able to moderate Real 7alk Ryan: And you'd be free of any bans Ryan: And I quit Screw Assassin Mike: I see that. It was in my saved threads. Ryan: http://www.bungie.net/fanclub/real7alk/Group/GroupHome.aspx Ryan: Join and I'll add you as a mod. Mike: HA HA. I can't. Mike: I was banned while banned. Ryan: Whaaaaat Mike: After Foman banned me, another mod added a ban on top of it. Mike: An extra 30 days to my 14. Ryan: What did you get banned for again? Mike: For the same thing. Another mod added more to it. Ryan: But what was it for Mike: "Racism" Ryan: wtf did you say? Mike: There was a thread about racist comments on XBL, and I said that you could just mute them. But I also mentioned how I have observed that your most racist people tend to be the minorities. Mike: And that's how I worded it. Ryan: Wow. Mike: I was talking to Foman through mail afterwards, and he was like, "You've obviously never played Halo 3" Mike: Which didn't even make sense. Ryan: lol fuck. Mike: He also mentioned that racism is one of the few things that can get you perma-banned with no warning. Mike: So Soldie added 30 days to my 14 from Foman. Ryan: Wow. Ryan: So 44 days total eh? Mike: Unless I get more tacked on. Mike: Who the hell knows. Mike: Anyway, I clicked join group for what it's worth. Ryan: Ok Ryan: Ok, modded you. Ryan: It won't even let you post in a Group forum? Mike: I can give it a try. Mike: It's thinking. Not sure of the success of my trial post. Mike: Forum Error. Mike: No ban message... just an error. Ryan: Hmm Mike: Ok. Posted that time. Ryan: Nice dude. Mike: I see Nazi is censored. Ryan: lol Mike: Now to circumvent that. Mike: And done. Mike: Thank God for low-level work arounds. Mike: Works in every forum censor ever made. Mike: So... the rule regarding Recon? No Recon talk, yeah? Mike: I'm sure you're even more sick of hearing about it than I am. Ryan: I'm not going to be as strict about it as other forums. Ryan: I think it makes the subject worse when people are slapped on the wrist everytime they even mention the word. Ryan: I wonder how difficult it will be to get a Podcast Mike: The biggest bitch is worthwhile content. Mike: Content is always the problem. Mike: Without crap filler. Ryan: I don't think it'll be a problem at all. Ryan: We'll shoot for a 30 minute show Ryan: And I know we could find at LEAST 6 topics to talk about for 5 minutes minimum. Mike: You want a video podcast? Ryan: Audio Mike: Ok. Ryan: http://www.apple.com/itunes/store/podcaststechspecs.html Ryan: Doesn't sound too easy Mike: It doesn't have to go to iTunes. Mike: Anyone without an iPod can get Podcasts, too. Mike: My mp3 player supports them. Mike: http://radio.about.com/od/podcastin1/a/aa030805a.htm Ryan: There's a lot of shit I need to educate myself on regarding RSS data Mike: Yeah. But once you get it once, it's just changing filenames after that. Ryan: True. Mike: Bummer I shitcanned my website. I don't have online server space. Mike: My home bandwidth isn't gonna be wide enough to serve podcasts en masse. Ryan: I might go ahead and buy some space in the next couple weeks. Ryan: Once I get some dough. Post-Bungie.net Real7alk.com On the evening of September 11, 2008, the official Real 7alk website came online, containing only the main forum and the podcast directory. Real7alk.com has since grown to a community of over 300 members, with over 37,000 posts, and over 2000 topics. At 11AM GMT, on Friday the 19th of December 2008, supposedly the new homepage for Real7alk.com was to be revealed. The new homepage was in fact revealed a few days early after the conclusion of the ARG.